Viva Nuevo Vegas
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Bass, Charlie & Connor go to New Vegas to hire the killers from Duncan... Where this fic goes AU: C&C don't hook up. The heist goes as planned but Charlie gets captured instead of Connor & Bass. Duncan gets thrown in the cage too... Will Bass & Connor be able to save the ladies before they are sold to the highest bidder? Charloe... because obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Inspired by my friend Kgray20 who asked for a "New Vegas story where Bass saves Charlie". That prompt sent my imagination all over the place before it finally landed here. There will be one more chapter. M for what's coming in that one.**

**Setup: This fic is AU starting with Happy Endings, which is largely left intact with the following changes: Connor and Charlie did NOT sleep together. Bass and Connor did NOT get caught by Gould. Charlie DID get caught by him, and so did Duncan (who Gould assumes was in on the heist). The guys have the diamonds from the heist and the gals are chilling in the big cage. Ready? Good. Let's go….**

Chapter 1

Charlie's head is throbbing from where that bastard with the pony tail had slammed it against the door of the cage as he was throwing her inside. She rubs at it absently, surprised at the blood she finds there. She takes in her surroundings. The cage is solid. The walls are high and there are four armed guards situated around its perimeter. All weapons were confiscated before they were thrown in here. "Damn" she thinks. Not much chance of escape. Her eyes fall on the slumped form of Duncan Page who is lying in a heap ten feet away. Charlie had verified she's alive, but has otherwise left her alone and kept her distance. Duncan is going to be pissed when she comes to.

Charlie figures she needs to come up with a plan before that happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is on top of the world. He and his kid have really pulled off the perfect score. Of course they couldn't have done it without Charlie. That girl is turning out to be a valuable ally for sure. He thinks about how easy it is to communicate with her. He's not sure if it's just a Matheson thing or if maybe the time spent traveling together earlier in the year had helped them get on the same page. It doesn't matter really. He hopes that he and Connor eventually can communicate like that – with just their eyes. Except, he thinks sometimes the looks he and Charlie share aren't just communicating battle strategy. Sometimes there is heat there. Heat that Bass isn't sure how to deal with, so he shakes off that thought, not for the first time. He's in a good mood. No reason to worry about shit he can't control.

They get back to the rendezvous point and Charlie is nowhere to be seen. Bass feels the euphoria of moments before free fall into a pit of worry. "Where is she, damnit?" he mutters, scanning the horizon for any sign of her. They wait for a half hour and then start heading back to New Vegas to track her down.

Connor is still feeling pretty good about the evening, and at first he doesn't really pick up on the change in Bass' mood. "That was awesome. I can't believe how you beat that guy down just when everyone thought you were done!" Connor shakes his head in awe. He knows how to fight. Hell, in Mexico he'd beat down his fair share of idiots, but his Dad is an animal in the ring. Connor can't help but be proud. He glances at Bass and notices the frown and furrowed brow.

"What's wrong? You're worried about Charlie?"

Bass gives his son a disbelieving glare, "Yeah I'm worried about Charlie. She's one of us. We have to find her."

Connor shrugs, "Whatever. She's cute but kind of annoying. I'm sure she's fine."

Bass looks at Connor as if he's lost his mind. "Cute? Who cares if she's cute? She's a kick-ass fighter and I trust her to have my back when things go to shit. Tonight she put her ass on the line. We couldn't have done it without her."

Connor shrugs. "She seems pretty tough. I bet she can take care of herself."

"Maybe she can, but if she can't, we're gonna be there to help her. We take care of our own Connor. She's one of us."

"Yeah, you said that." Connor mutters, frowning. "What's up with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Bass asks, distracted by his own thoughts.

"I don't know. You guys seem to have some weird vibe. It's like you can read each other's minds. Kind of creepy, actually."

"We've been around each other for a while I guess. We know each other. That's all."

Connor looks closely at his Dad, "Yeah, whatever."

Bass increases his pace, his brow furrowing farther. He does not respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was right. When Duncan Page comes to, she is royally pissed off. She is pissed at Sebastian Monroe for coming to her in the first place asking for mercenaries. She is pissed at Gould for assuming she had any part in Monroe's stupid plan. She is pissed at Gould's goons who knocked her out. Mostly she's pissed that she's in a damn cage.

"Hi." Charlie says from where she's squatting against the wall of the cage. She seems relaxed, but Duncan can tell she's ready for action. Charlie is poised like a snake, just waiting to see what Duncan will do.

Duncan relaxes and watches as Charlie does the same, "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Before Charlie can answer, they are interrupted by Gould who has appeared with two of his guys. "We're going to have a little auction Duncan. I'm selling you both to the highest bidder." He grins and Charlie's gut fills with anxiety. "I won't make back what you stole, but it will help."

"Bastard!" Duncan yells, lunging for him through the bars.

"Now behave." He scolds, shaking his finger at her, "I don't want you to get scratched up. You're already a little long in the tooth for this sort of thing. You need to look your best." Gould grins at her while Duncan fumes.

"We didn't steal anything." Charlie says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure. Tell ya what Beautiful; tell me where my boys can find Monroe and my diamonds, and I'll release you and your friend right now."

"No." Charlie stares him down. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Tell him where they are." Duncan urges. "I want to go home."

Charlie shakes her head, her chin high. "No."

Duncan rolls her eyes and walks away from the conversation. This kid has is bad for Sebastian and somehow Duncan has gotten caught in the middle. This really sucks.

"Have it your way," he says tossing a burlap bag into the cage. "You both need to change. The auction starts in an hour."

"I'm not changing." Charlie says flatly.

Gould smirks, "Either you change on your own, or my guys do it for you. Your choice. They do love to help."

Charlie shakes her head, but knows they don't have much choice at all. She doesn't respond except to pick up the bag and look inside. "You have got to be kidding me." She mutters, incredulous as Gould and his men walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass and Connor get to New Vegas and try to blend in as much as possible. Neither wants to be recognized, but almost immediately they hear someone calling "Jimmy". Bass looks in the direction of the voice and sees none other than Brett Michaels, pushing through the crowd toward them.

"Jimmy," he says again when he gets close enough that yelling is no longer necessary, "Do you know about your girls yet?"

"My girls?" Bass stares at him blankly.

"Duncan and your new girl are both in Gould's cage. He's selling them in about an hour. There's already a line to get in. Not sure about Duncan, but the other one is going to fetch a nice price."

"Shit!" Bass mutters, furiously thinking through scenarios and mentally chucking each one. Finally he takes a deep breath, and says, "There's only one thing to do. We're gonna have to buy them back."

"Not with the heist money." Connor says indignantly.

"Yes with the heist money, and for the love of God don't call it 'heist money'." Bass hisses at his son. "There are people who might hear you."

"I don't care who hears me. We went through a lot to get that, and I don't want to give it up."

"Sorry Connor. You don't have a say here. We're buying Charlie back." He takes a couple steps before turning, "and Duncan too."

"Well shit." Connor growls. "There goes the rest of it."

Brett cuts in, "You two can't bid. Gould will know you. I can bid for one of the girls, but you're gonna need another guy. Gould only lets each bidder buy one girl when he has his sales. He says it keeps things more interesting."

Bass nods. "Do you know anybody that could help?"

"Maybe. There's one old dude who visits once in a while. I saw him earlier. He'd help just so he could see the girls up close, and maybe touch one." Brett laughs.

"Nobody's touching them!" Bass is glowering. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Come with me. I think I know where he is." They follow Brett into one of the nearby casino tents and he leads them to the back where a poker game is in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How bad can it be?" Duncan asks Charlie, who is still staring into the burlap sack.

"Pretty bad." Charlie says grimly, pulling out some lingerie. "Blue or green? You choose."

Duncan looks at the sad bustier and panty sets and groans. "Damn, those are awful." She pauses for a moment, "Green I guess." She says with a sigh.

They take turns holding up the burlap sack while the other changes. The guards do their best to catch a glimpse but the women are fast and are starting to put their regular clothes on top when Gould appears. "No ladies, I'll take your things. The bag too." When he walks away with their boots and street clothes stuffed in the burlap bag, the women stare after him angrily.

"This sucks." Duncan is furious. "We look like hookers."

"Yeah," Charlie is strangely calm. "But it's going to be okay. Bass will be here. We'll be okay."

"You think Sebastian is going to come in and save us? I don't think so. He can't show his face in New Vegas right now or Gould would slice it off."

"He'll be here." Charlie repeats with a shrug. "I trust him."

Duncan looks at Charlie carefully, ignoring her anger at their situation for the moment. "You do trust him. That's interesting. I don't think he gets a lot of trust."

"Well, he's saved me before. He's not as bad as people say."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The casino is busy, but Brett, Bass and Connor make their way toward the poker table at the back. Four men are sitting there. Brett taps a grey haired guy on the shoulder, "Hey we could use your help."

"Busy here." The guy says without looking up.

Bass walks up behind the man and then looks at the other players. "This game is over big guy. We need your help now. "

The man in question starts to turn around, "And just who the hell do you think you are?" when he recognizes Bass. "General Monroe?" he stands up and grins. "Figured you was dead when the bombs took out Philly."

Bass frowns, "Shit. Blanchard? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I come now and again to dance with pretty ladies and gamble away my savings. Glad to see you're okay. Now I can kill ya myself." With that Blanchard draws a gun and points it at Bass' chest.

"Hey, not now. We got bigger fish to fry." Bass looks the older man in the eye, and it seems Blanchard can tell Bass is serious.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" he asks suspiciously, not yet putting away his gun.

Bass smiles, "We need you to buy us a girl."

Blanchard chuckles, and puts his gun in the generous waistband of his pants, "I guess I don't have to kill you just yet. Tell me about this girl we need to buy."

As they are leaving the tent, Brett looks at Connor blankly, "Who is General Monroe?"

Connor just shakes his head, as they follow Bass and Blanchard. "Shit. This is not going to end well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had been so sure Bass would show, but now she's beginning to doubt herself. Gould's guys come to get them for the auction she tries to get away, but gets pistol whipped for her trouble.

Charlie slumps, unconscious to the floor. Pony Tail picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder as he walks toward the auction site. Duncan follows with two more of Gould's men.

"Told you he wasn't coming, Kid." Duncan mutters with a scowl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charlie comes to she is dazed and unsure of her surroundings. She hears before she sees. Cheers and whistles and lewd comments being yelled from the gathering crowd tell her the auction is underway. She looks around and sees the leering faces and the dirt and she closes her eyes for just a moment to gather her thoughts.

This is bad. This is bad and he hasn't come to save her. Charlie feels lost, but she's a Matheson, damnit. She stands, unsteady at first – then stronger, facing the assholes who think buying women is fun. She looks into their eyes and doesn't flinch. She won't break. Not even when one of these swine buys her.

Her eyes continue to scan the crowd, and suddenly her gaze is drawn up by a tiny flash of light. That's when she sees him. Bass is here, well not here – but close. He's on top of a nearby structure, mostly hidden in shadows. In his hand is a small mirror. This was how he'd flashed a signal her way. He wants her to know he's here. He wants her to know she'll be okay.

He meets her eyes and she knows. She knows he came back. For her.

The auction is taking place in an open area between some tents and an assortment of small buildings. Blanchard and Brett have taken positions in front of the rickety stage along with maybe fifty other potential buyers. They are ready. Connor and Bass watch from the roof of a nearby shack that houses a small moonshine bar. Bass has signaled Charlie and motioned to the crowd, telling her he has buyers in place. He knows she understands. He can see it in her eyes.

The auction goes smoothly (much to Bass' surprise). At the end, Brett has purchased Duncan and Blanchard has taken Charlie. The men pay (with the heist diamonds Bass had given them), and head in opposite directions with the women. At this point the plan is that the group will go their separate ways and meet up tomorrow. Connor goes to meet Brett and Duncan. Bass follows Blanchard and Charlie at a safe distance. He's just decided to close in when he sees two of Gould's men come out of nowhere and knock Blanchard on the back of the head. The old man goes down and in that moment Bass realizes the auction had just been Gould's phase 1. He never intended to give Charlie up. Who knows what he has in mind, but Bass isn't going to waste any time figuring it out.

He sprints up behind the two goons, and ends the first one with a slash of his knife across the man's throat. The second turns in surprise and before he can say a word, has a blade in his heart. They fall and Charlie is gaping at Bass. They can hear a commotion. Someone or maybe several someones are headed their way in a hurry. Bass grabs Charlie's hand and drags her into a run. They weave their way through narrow passageways and dark alleys. The coast seems clear when loud footsteps approach. Bass pulls Charlie through a narrow door, pulling it shut behind them.

What had appeared to be an entrance to a room turns out to be nothing more than a tiny storage space. Actually calling it tiny is generous. The area Bass and Charlie have crammed themselves into is so narrow, they find themselves literally chest to chest.

"Well this is not going to work." Charlie says, eyes wide. She's never been this close to Monroe before. She's never felt the hard muscles of his chest and thighs pressing against hers.

"It is tight." Bass replies quietly. He looks down and sees a lot of cleavage bulging from the tiny blue thing she's wearing. "Shit. We need to get out of here." He pulls his eyes away from her amazing rack, and reaches for the door. She reaches at the same time which presses her tits closer into his chest and he inhales sharply. "Stop. Moving." He growls.

She does as he asks, going still. He reaches for the knob and turns it, but no sooner has he cracked it open; he's pulling it shut again. Some of Gould's men not ten feet away, talking quietly. "Damn. We're stuck here for a while." He mutters with a frown.

They stand there quietly, not looking at each other, not moving, trying not to bring attention to their location. Without warning she squeals and struggles against him. Bass slams his hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. "What?" he asks with a whisper.

"Spider on my leg." She replies as he slowly removes his hand. "Sorry."

Bass chuckles, and replies against her ear, "I've seen you gut a man without a thought. You're afraid of a little spider?"

"We all have our weaknesses." As she says it, Charlie shudders a little. She can feel his whole body stiffen against hers.

"That's true." His breath is hot against Charlie's ear.

Oh why does he have to be so close? Why does her body suddenly need him to be closer? She can feel desire pooling in her center. This can't be happening. Her body clearly doesn't know who she's stuck with. It's because it's been a while and she's amped up from this crazy day and the close proximity to a hard male body. It can't be because it's Monroe. She hates Monroe, doesn't she? Her heart beat accelerates and she's sure he can feel it.

"What's yours?"

"huh?" Bass is having a hard time focusing. It was a lot easier to ignore that Charlie was a woman when her tits weren't pushing into his chest.

"What's your weakness?"

"Snakes." His lips are now touching her ear, and she shivers, involuntarily leaning into him even more. "Snakes and also I guess, blue lingerie."

She can't help it; nervous laughter bubbles up through her chest and she can't seem to stop it. Bass knows he has to shut her up. Gould's men are still milling around outside. He does the first thing that comes into his head. He crushes his mouth against hers.

Bass tells himself he's doing it because she needs to be quiet. Bass tells himself that he'll stop kissing her as soon as she calms down and her silence is assured. Bass tells himself that he's getting hard because of the circumstances, not because this is Charlie. Bass tells himself he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is. Bass starts to pull away, but then she does something surprising.

She kisses him back and in that moment all bets are off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! Love hearing from you guys and glad that you are enjoying this little story. My apologies to Brett Michaels in advance. :)**

The moment that Bass feels Charlie responding to his kiss, he is consumed by the need to deepen the connection and he does exactly that. His hands dig into her hair. Pulling her even closer, he tilts her face to better explore the heat of her mouth. His tongue probes. Hers meets it and they tangle in a moment of unrestrained passion. Though neither had planned on this- never even saw it coming; now that it's happened they both know nothing will ever be the same. Charlie's hands travel down his back and she grasps his ass, pulling him tight against her body. She moans as his erection presses into her belly.

Bass pulls away from Charlie reluctantly. He lightly kisses her forehead before whispering, "I think they're gone now. We should go." They separate – as much as they can in this tight space. Both are breathing heavily, guts twisted with unresolved desire. Their eyes meet. Things need to be said, but they both know this isn't the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When General Blanchard wakes up, he's pretty much convinced that he's died and this is heaven. The only thing that makes him doubt he's reached the Pearly Gates is the throbbing ache in the back of his head. But the angels – they are everywhere. His eyesight is still a little unfocused, but the angels are beautiful and they are leaning over him and giving him sips of water. Okay, so maybe this isn't heaven. In heaven, they'd surely be giving him whiskey, wouldn't they? "Where am I?" he croaks out, his voice scratchy.

One of the women is older than the rest. Her hair is black except for a stripe of white at one temple. Her lips are red and her bosom is generous. She smiles at him, clearly amused. "You're in Stella's House of Love, my dear. I'm Stella. We found you in the street, and couldn't just leave you there." Blanchard wants to marry her on the spot, or maybe the red head, or hell – the blond. They are all beautiful angels, and this is indeed heaven for General Blanchard. He is, after all, a man who loves whore houses better than just about anything else in the whole damn world.

"You are too kind." He says with a weak smile. "Thank you for helping me in my time of dire need." He moans theatrically and is met with exactly the sympathy and pampering he'd been hoping for.

A man could certainly get used to this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brett and Connor had gone with Duncan to her camp. Brett left pretty quickly thereafter, as he was more than a little leery of her men. Connor on the other hand, has nowhere to go until he meets his Dad and Charlie tomorrow. He settles on a chair in a corner of Duncan's tent and watches her move around the space. She is older, but Connor digs older women. He wonders if she'd be interested in some fun with him. Clearly she and his Dad have a history but Connor doesn't care. It's not like they'd have to tell anyone.

"So" Duncan says, "Are you going to follow through with all these looks you're shooting my way, or are you just a tease?" She arches a brow at him suggestively.

"Ma'am, I am not a tease." Connor says with a smirk that reminds her of Sebastian's. He walks to her in two quick strides, places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her eagerly.

She pushes him back a pace, "First, don't ever call me ma'am." She looks him up and down appraisingly, before continuing, "and secondly: You have to slow down. We have all night, and I'm guessing you have a lot to learn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass and Charlie leave the storage unit and although they need to get out of town fast, Charlie is struggling. Barefoot since the cage, the bottoms of her feet are sore and bleeding. Bass finds some pants, a baggy tee shirt, boots (that are actually in Charlie's size) and a tin of salve for her at a little street market, but when he reaches into his pocket for payment, he realizes something he should have thought of earlier.

He never got change after the auction. Blanchard still has a lot of the heist diamonds, and who the hell knows where Blanchard is now? "Damn." He pays for the merchandise with the few diamonds he had of his own. He helps Charlie clean and bandage her feet and they leave New Vegas behind. Bass is frustrated. After all that they went through, he is leaving this dirty town with less diamonds than he came in with and no chance of any killers. If it weren't for that little Charlie detour in the closet, he'd chalk this whole trip up as a loss of epic proportions.

He isn't sure what to think about that impromptu make-out session just yet, but he's pretty sure of one thing. He wants to do that again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Blanchard is feeling much better. He's been fed and babied and is thoroughly enjoying the company of the lovely Stella, who seems to have taken quite the liking to him. When she first told him that one of her girls had watched him get knocked out by Gould's men; Blanchard had been mad at Monroe. After all, this clearly meant that Gould was onto their little partnership, and having Gould as an enemy was not good for one's health. It was hard to stay mad at Monroe though, after she also told him how he'd come to the rescue of the girl. Blanchard had noticed something protective and even territorial in Monroe's attitude toward the blond. She was a looker. No argument there.

If Blanchard understands anything, it is the power of a beautiful woman. Fittingly, the more time he spends with Stella, the more he's actually thanking Monroe (if only in his head). After all, he might never have met this wonderful lady if not for that stupid auction and the craziness that followed.

He decides he will find a way to pay Monroe back. He's not sure exactly how he'll do that, but one thing is certain: he's not going to give up the rather large bag of diamonds still in his possession.

Blanchard is thankful, but he is not stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass and Charlie arrive at the camp as dusk is settling. They eat a quick meal of hard soda biscuits and jerky from Bass' pack. Then Charlie says she's going to the river to bathe. Bass just nods, staring into the fire. They haven't talked much since that episode earlier and he has no idea what he should do about it, if anything. The temptation to try to pick up where they left off is weighing heavily on him, but he's unsure.

He wonders if she's been quiet because she regrets what happened, or if like him – maybe she enjoyed it more than she might have thought possible. He thinks about Miles and Rachel and what they'd say. He thinks about how young Charlie is. He decides maybe none of it matters.

He wants Charlie.

She's been gone a long time. Bass decides to check on her and heads to the river bank. He sees her right away. She's swimming laps maybe thirty feet out, and doesn't look like she'll be stopping any time soon. He watches her for a while. She is a strong swimmer, graceful and sleek. He decides he's in the mood for a swim himself and moves a ways downstream. He swims for a half hour before getting out and drying off. Charlie is still in the water, though he can tell she's no longer swimming. What the hell she is doing, he has no idea.

He yanks on jeans and walks up the shore to the spot where her clean clothes and a blanket are sitting. He tosses his towel aside, spreads the blanket out and sits on it; legs stretched in front, arms locked behind him. He watches her form. She's just standing there as far as he can tell neck deep in the water.

"You ever coming out?" he finally says, just loud enough to carry across the distance.

"Thinking about it." She replies before taking a couple steps in his direction. As she moves into the slightly more shallow water, he is able to see her collar bone and then the swell of her breasts. His breath catches and heartbeat picks up. Damn, now he's hard. She's stopped again. Bass can see she's watching him in the moonlight, but her expression is unreadable from this distance.

"Do you want me to turn around?" he asks, his voice deeper than usual – inwardly hoping she's going to say no.

Charlie watches him from where she stands in the river, the cool water gently lapping against her breasts. She has been thinking about him, and about that kiss, and about what (if anything) they should do about it. There's always been a tension between them, but this is the first day that it truly felt like something more than hate or animosity. The feelings she'd had for him in that closet had startled her. Suddenly she is looking back on the months that have passed as if seeing them through new eyes. Has she always been attracted to him? Has she always wanted him on some level? She's not sure, but she knows one thing. She wants him now.

Mind made up, she starts walking again. She watches him come to his feet as she nears the shore. This time she doesn't stop until she's standing at the edge of the blanket. She is naked and rivulets of water stream down her body. His eyes are wide.

"No." she says quietly. "I don't want you to turn around."

"What do you want, Charlie?" he sounds a little breathless even to himself.

"A towel?' she holds out a hand, and he smirks as he bends to pick it up, but doesn't hand it over. Instead he walks to her as the smirk fades.

"May I?" he asks, his mouth now close enough she can feel his breath on her ear. She nods, feeling a shiver as her body breaks out in goose bumps.

He dries her carefully, gently, thoroughly. His touch is soft and tender. He treats her as if she is precious and fragile. She wasn't prepared for this. Her limited experiences have jaded her opinion of sex: usually hurried, rarely meaningful, always falling short of whatever she'd hoped for. Bass hasn't even kissed her yet, but already her body hums with desire.

She knows this is going to be different.

He is going to be different.

Everything from now on, is going to be different.

He can tell something is on her mind. "If you're going to back out, do it now Charlie." His voice sounds strained, but she can tell he means it. If she wants him to stop, he'll stop. For her.

"When have I ever backed out of anything?" she asks in a whisper. Their eyes lock in the moonlight and all conversation ends. There is no need for it now.

She both hears and feels his relieved sigh, and then he drops the towel and pulls her close. Their naked chests meet and his mouth is on hers and all coherent thought leaves her as she is enveloped in a kiss that makes their moment in the closet feel like nothing. His mouth possesses hers as his tongue searches and his lips move against her own. She tries to match his movements, but is lost in his heat. He is fire and he is consuming her. Her hands stroke up and down his back. She can feel the ridges of scar tissue across his flesh and he shudders under her touch. Her fingertips snag on the waistband of his jeans and she tugs on them, none too gently. He chuckles against her mouth, taking her lower lip between his teeth, before letting go and moving to nuzzle her throat. Charlie works her fingers around the waist of his jeans until she comes to the front. The button isn't fastened, so she reaches for the zipper and slowly pulls it down, freeing his hard cock. Soon Bass kicks the jeans aside and pulls her to the ground. They roll around a bit, kissing and soaking up the feeling of so much naked flesh exposed and touching for the first time.

Bass props himself up on one elbow and watches her as she lies on her back next to him. "You are so beautiful. I don't think I let myself see that till today." His tone is hushed. The words would sound odd to some, but she knows what he means. Today has changed everything. Perceptions are new and different. He begins to touch her with his fingertips, tracing circles along her breasts and belly, setting her nerves on fire.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself," Charlie replies breathlessly, leaning up to take his mouth with hers once more.

The touching and kissing continues until neither can take any more. When he finally enters her, their eyes are locked. She arches against him, pulling him deeper. They find a rhythm and move as one, their bodies working together in the same way their minds do in battle. They don't need to ask what the other wants or needs.

They just know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon the next day, a wagon pulls into camp. Bass and Charlie look up from where they are sitting near the camp fire drinking coffee. Bass stands when Connor dismounts from the wagon, and then helps Duncan down as well.

"Hey Duncan, what are you doing here?" Bass asks. He's more than a little nervous. She has got to be pissed after his plan went to hell and she got stuck in the middle somehow. "I don't know if Connor told you, but we used the diamonds to buy you guys back. I can't buy any of your men." He doesn't mention that nearly half the heist money is missing along with General Blanchard. She doesn't need to know everything.

"Oh, I didn't come for you Sebastian." She says with a smirk. Then she does something entirely unexpected, and kisses Connor full on the mouth. The way in which his son kisses Duncan back, tells Bass that he isn't the only Monroe who got lucky last night. Well well.

"Okay then." Bass says with a knowing smile. He turns to Charlie and raises his eyebrow at her playfully. She blushes and tries not to smile, but fails miserably.

Five burly guys have been sitting in the back of Duncan's wagon. Now they too get down, lining up next to it, where they watch Duncan expectantly. She nods at them and then says, "You asked for guys, Sebastian. Here they are."

"Five?" Bass temporarily forgets that five is five more than he was expecting. "We could use three times that many."

"I think you mean 'Thank you'." She replies with a grin.

"Thank you." He replies, truly grateful for the extra talent and firepower. "Come on guys. Let's load up."

"They don't answer to you. They answer to him." She points at Connor. He beams at her like a puppy dog. She walks over to him and whispers something in his ear before again addressing the group, "When you've dealt with your Patriots, I want them back, and I want Connor to bring them to me. Understood?"

Bass, Connor and Charlie all nod. As she walks back to her now empty wagon, Connor smacks her ass. She lets out a little surprised yelp before turning to him with a predatory grin. "You'll pay for that someday."

"I sure hope so." Connor says, his voice full of awe as he watches her drive away. Then he turns to his new men, and orders, "Let's go. Daylight's wasting."

Bass and Charlie watch as Connor's new men do as they are told. Charlie is unsure of the younger Monroe's leadership ability, but she can tell Bass is proud of his son. Seeing him happy makes her happy. She reaches out and squeezes his hand. He squeezes back. They share a look of understanding.

Somehow everything is going to work out okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Blanchard can't stop grinning. He'd sent a messenger to Texas with instructions to stop for nothing or nobody. The man had fully understood the urgency of his mission. Blanchard is happy. His little plan is falling into place. The biggest reason he's smiling though is that Stella has agreed to come home with him to Texas. She's ready for a change of scenery and she says her girls are too.

Tomorrow Blanchard and Stella are loading up a few wagons with her furniture and six of Stella's lovely ladies and heading to Texas where she can set up shop. If he plays his cards right, he's hoping she might eventually marry him as well. He has never thought of himself as a one-woman man, but that was before he fell for a madam. She is a whole other kind of woman.

Damn. Life sure is good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connor, Charlie, Bass and Connor's men travel by foot to Willoughby. The terrain is often rough and almost always monotonous, but somehow the two week trek flies by. Whenever they can, Charlie and Bass steal off together for quality time. They are both hyper aware of how much things will change when they have Rachel and Miles to deal with.

It takes Connor almost a week before he catches on. "So, now I see why you told me she's off limits." He says to his Dad teasingly. "Why didn't you just say you were into her yourself?"

Bass grins at his son, "Because I didn't know it yet, Connor."

"But now you know?'

"Oh yeah. No doubt at all." And with that, Bass stands and finds her. They disappear into the woods and Connor just shakes his head and smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the group nears the safe house, there is a tense moment as they hear approaching footsteps. Soon though, it is clear that the people ahead are none other than Miles and Rachel.

After greetings are exchanged, Miles asks, "Who are these burly dudes?"

"These are the killers. We tried for more, but all we could get was these five."

Miles arches a brow questioningly, "Kind of overkill, don't ya think?"

"Overkill? We could use way more than five guys, right?" Bass is genuinely surprised.

"Well, that was true before."

"Before what?"

"Before the damn Rangers came in and started cleaning house. We heard it was because of you. Are you saying you weren't behind that?"

"As much as I'd love to take credit for any and all Patriot-killing, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well, the word we got was that Blanchard had talked to you, and you convinced him that Texas would be best served by taking the plastic guys out."

Bass throws his head back and laughs. "Blanchard? That thieving son of a bitch? I can't believe it!"

Miles just shrugs, not trying to understand. "Anyway, things are pretty good here. The Rangers have most of it under control. We should be able to move back into Willoughby soon, maybe even settle down a bit."

Bass grins, "That is good news Brother, very good news."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie is desperate for some time with Bass. They have not had many chances to be together since returning to Willoughby. Someone is always getting in the way. Connor has tried to help, but he's been busy with his men. They have temporarily joined the Rangers in fighting what's left of the Patriots. Texas is definitely winning. Connor will probably be heading back to New Vegas soon to return the men to Duncan. If his hints can be believed, he plans to move there.

Today Charlie has planned everything out. She has convinced Aaron and his slightly odd ex-wife Priscilla to have lunch with Rachel and Miles. Grandpa is busy in his new clinic. She sent a note to Bass, asking him to meet her at their favorite spot.

Bass is there at the appointed time and they fall into each other's arms eagerly. Knowing their time is short, they are quick to disrobe only as much as necessary. He has Charlie against a tree, and is buried in her depths, moaning into her neck, moving urgently. She throws back her head and cries out with each thrust. This is rushed, but still it is perfect.

Perfect until, they hear someone say, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh shit." All color drains from Bass' face. Hurriedly he disengages from Charlie, and pulls up his pants. He stands between her and their visitor, hoping to give her a moment to get decent. "Listen Miles, I can explain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brett Michaels is many things: a talented musician, a great poker player, and a good friend to those who know him best. What nobody knows is that Brett moonlights as a vigilante. He hates seeing some of the shit that goes down in New Vegas, but he turns a blind eye to most of it. The one thing he won't ignore is mistreatment of women. Much like his older friend General Blanchard, Brett loves the ladies. In his mind, they should be taken care of and pampered and treated with respect. He's been watching Gould for a while, and this auction business was the last straw.

The reason Brett has been able to keep his little hobby under the radar for years is the way he plays dumb so well. Actually a brilliant man, Brett has fooled everyone into thinking he is nothing more than a pretty face. So when he takes his guitar case to Gould's trailer one night, claiming one of 'the girls' paid him to sing Gould a song; Gould thinks nothing of it. In fact, he sees the singer as such a non-threat, he doesn't even register at first when Brett pulls a dagger from his guitar case. It isn't until the blade is sunk neatly (and fatally) in Gould's chest, that he realizes what is happening.

By then, of course, it's too late.

"That was for Charlie and Duncan, you piece of shit." Brett smiles a little as he wipes the blood from his knife. Then, just in case anyone is listening, he serenades the dead man with a moving rendition of "Every Rose Has a Thorn" before quietly letting himself out.

He's smiling, satisfied, as he heads back home. His work here is done, for tonight anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a lot of tension in the old house in Willoughby. Miles has called a "Come to Jesus" meeting with Bass and Charlie. Rachel is there too because Miles told her what he'd discovered, so of course she's just as mad as he is. Bass appears relaxed, sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie is at his side, though they make a point not to touch in front of the others yet. No need to add fuel to the fire.

"This" Miles motions back and forth between the two, "has to end." His expression is hard.

"Let me kill him." Rachel begs (not for the first time) her face split with a demented little smile.

Miles shakes his head, "No need for that. We've got to talk it out. That's all."

"There's nothing to talk about Miles." Bass says quietly. "This," he mimics Miles' motion between Charlie and himself, "Is none of your goddamned business."

Rachel growls, and moves forward but Miles stops her.

"It is our business Bass. Charlie is family."

"I thought I was your family too?" Bass asks with an unwavering stare.

Miles frowns more, "She's young enough to be your daughter!'

"But she's NOT my daughter." Bass replies evenly.

Rachel and Miles exchange glances, and then Miles plows on, "I didn't want to play the 'you used to be an evil dictator' card, but there you go Bass. YOU USED TO BE AN EVIL DICTATOR!"

Charlie has had enough. She stands, moves behind Bass and puts her hands on his shoulders, "Used to be is the key bit there, don't you think?" her tone is icy.

"How could you Charlie?" Rachel asks, "He's disgusting!"

Bass cocks an eyebrow at Rachel, "Really, Rachel? Are we going there?"

Miles looks confused from Bass to Rachel and then shakes his head, "Whatever. This is wrong. You two are just wrong."

Charlie juts out her chin defiantly, "Just wrong? Wrong like screwing your brother's wife wrong? Wrong like that?"

Miles deflates, and sits heavily in the chair opposite Bass and Charlie. "What are you guys saying? Is this serious?"

"Oh God." Rachel moans.

"What we're saying is we don't know." Charlie answers.

"But we want to figure it out on our own, without your interfering." Bass continues, reaching up and taking Charlie's hand. "We just want a chance to see where this can go."

"And if you won't let us do that here, we've decided we'll leave." Charlie says, determined.

"What do you mean, leave?" Now Rachel also sits.

"We're thinking somewhere along the Mississippi, get a few acres near a small town and see what happens." Bass says. Clearly this is something the couple has discussed. Charlie is nodding.

Miles sits back in his chair, and stares first at Bass and then at Charlie. "Shit. You guys are serious."

"Yeah, we mean it." Charlie says.

"No, I mean you are serious… about each other." He clarifies. "You said you were still figuring it out, but now you're talking about a picket fence in the Plains Nation and raising pigs or some crazy shit. That's serious." He runs a hand through his hair. "How the hell did this happen?"

"How the hell does anything happen Miles. Shit just happens." Bass says, with a little smile.

Miles closes his eyes, defeated. "I need a drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later…

General Blanchard marries his beloved Stella on the steps of the Texas capital. The audience is mostly an even split between politicians and prostitutes which means everyone knows everyone else. The crowd is happy and the mood is light.

The General leans over to whisper in his Best Man's ear, "So it seems like everything worked out in the end, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it did."

"You know if you ever want some quality time with one of Stella's ladies, I can make that happen for you?"

"No thanks Blanchard. As you know, I have more lady than I can handle already in that new wife of mine. I don't deserve her, but she's amazing and I'm never going to need anyone else."

"I feel the same way about my Stella, though it took me a few decades longer to find someone that special."

Just then Stella makes her entrance. She's wearing a red dress that leaves little to the imagination. This is just the way Blanchard likes it. "Woo Hoo! Isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?" Blanchard asks his Best Man Bass Monroe.

Bass's eyes aren't focused on the bride, but instead have settled on his own wife, sitting in the audience. Charlie is wearing a simple yellow dress. She is grinning at him and in her eyes he sees his life's joy. "Yes," he answers. "She is the most beautiful woman in the world."

**END**

**Author's Note: So this little fic just wanted more than anything to be lighthearted, and I couldn't turn it around. Hope it worked out okay with you all. I loved borrowing Walnut and Brett Michaels (who as far as I know is NOT a vigilante in real life, and who I'm sure is in fact a very nice guy). Please review. I love to hear from you!**


End file.
